


We all need someone to hold

by CoralineSkam



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: College Life, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Movie Night, date ideas, senne is the only men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: As life goes by, everything gets more and more difficult, but as life goes by, you make relationships and friendships that will help you in every step of the way. At the end of the day, we all need someone to hold.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	We all need someone to hold

Zoë has been stressed lately. University is a new chapter for her and being far away from her friends and the flatshare, with the trial coming soon and dealing with all the past demons, everything is stressing her way too much. 

University has been great so far. She’s finally studying something she’s passionate about and is one step closer to accomplish her dream, so she can’t complain about that. But that doesn’t mean she can’t complain about anything.

There’s a lot of myths about starting a degree and going to uni to do what you like. It makes a big difference, yeah, ‘cause you’re studying something you enjoy, but sometimes it can still be a pain in the ass. Having to wake up early, the insane amount of projects and essays you have to do and finals coming closer and closer as you try to do everything on time. It’s rewarding and satisfying if you think about what comes next, but the process can sometimes be too much.

Moving has been great too. She’s excited about living on her own, with the love of her life in a super cute apartment that feels like home, but saying goodbye to Milan, Robbe and Lisa has been the hardest part of it, as she had just found her own family. Having to let them go and waking up to a silent house without any weird sounds or some rude interruptions has been sentimental for her. Not to mention this new apartment she lives in is about an hour and a half from her previous apartment, making it a trip to go see them or the girls.

That’s another thing, her girls. Since finishing high school and all of them choosing different paths in life they have physically separated from each other. Thank God Amber has stayed in Antwerp and they can meet up once o twice a week, cause the rest have moved to make their dreams come true, and although they talk every single day and see each other every month, it’s still difficult to experience new and exciting things without them.

And the trial… her never-ending nightmare. Four years have gone by since the incident happened and every time she thinks she has overcome it, every time she changes the autodestructive and self-pity mindset she had, her demons and nightmares come back and stronger than before. The first time was testifying, and that cost her her relationship. The second time was seeing him in the grocery store when she moved, and that caused her an anxiety attack, a trip in the ambulance, and having to calm a really angry and nervous Senne from doing something stupid. And the third one was receiving a call from the courthouse, four years later, to ask her if she could attend the trial for the final sentence, and that cost her yet another anxiety attack and a new phone.

She has been going to therapy ever since it happened, but every time something like that happens, every time she has a nightmare or a panic attack because something triggered her or because of a thought, she goes back into thinking that maybe therapy doesn’t work, she goes back into thinking that she’s broken, that she will always be broken. And thank God she has an amazing support system, as she calls it, to remind her that she isn’t broken, that her incident does not define who she is, and that she is way stronger than she thinks.

So yeah, she’s been stressed lately, so when she’s finally home and all her books and bags are nicely put down and she’s ready to call it a day and finally relax, she cannot believe what she’s seeing.

The living room is filled with pillows, blankets, and twinkly lights, making the room feel so magical and cozy. On the side table, there are her favorite snacks, along with her favorite dish for dinner. The tv has the Netflix sign in it and there are even desserts.

“Senne?” her voice is filled with a million different emotions and her brain refuses to believe what her eyes are seeing, almost as if she can’t process what’s happening. 

“In the kitchen”.

Still amazed by the turning events, she walks to the kitchen of their little apartment hugging her body, slightly shivering from the November cold and making a mental note to put on fluffy socks on her way there. Once her feet are covered and warm and she gets to her destination she feels like crying. Looking at him prepare alcohol-free gin-tonics and freshly done hot chocolate just for her makes her heart so warm and heavy.  
Over the four years they’ve been together (three and a half if we are exact, but they don’t like to acknowledge the almost six months they spend apart) Zoë has learned that when it comes to expressing himself and his emotions, or when he doesn’t know how to help, Senne uses acts of kindness or acts of service. Over the years he has indeed improved so much into expressing his emotions and thoughts with words, but actions or acts are always his first option. And even though she knows that, he never fails to surprise her every time.

“Have you seen the living room? I thought we could do a movie night, so we can relax” His big smile is all she can see when he approaches her, the drinks in one hand and the other one in her waist, drawing little patterns while he kisses her cheek repeatedly with tiny little kisses. She hums in response, having a hard time expressing her feelings with words. Giving her a proper kiss in the lips, Senne grabs Zoë’s hand and leads her to the living room, smiling widely as he admires his creation.

“What’s all this for?” She asks, sitting down next to the biggest pillow they own, covering herself with the Blanket and looking at Senne doing the same next to her, grabbing the drink he just made.

“You’ve been stressed lately and I couldn’t think of a way to make the stress go away, so I thought that if you relaxed for a bit, maybe that stress could go away, even if it’s only for a few hours” He gives her her drink and while she sips a bit from it he turns back to grab the little tray of snacks he has made, offering them to her with a proud smile.

“Thank you, Senne, you didn’t have to do all of this” honest gratitude glows in her eyes as she carefully lets her drink on the floor and goes to give him a big hug and a sweet kiss, whispering ‘thank you’ every time they separate from a kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing and whispering sweet words to each other’s ears, they start eating the food Senne has prepared, talking about each other’s day, the upcoming assignments they have to do for this week, and how’s been going at work. Laughs and jokes fill the room as the night falls outside the window, being unnoticeable to the young couple in love. Hours go by as the food and the drinks disappear and the two of them cuddle up in the little fort Senne built for them watching Zoë’s favorite movie.

Once the movie is about to end and Senne looks down he finds Zoë happily asleep, her fist grabbing the blanket and hugging Senne’s arm close to her chest, cuddling up to him. A happy smile is on her face and at that moment she looks free and calm, no stress bothering her. Whispering a silent “everything for you, my love” Senne picks her up and takes her to their room, putting her down carefully and going to the bathroom to grab a makeup removing wipe, as she forgot to take her makeup off before falling asleep on him. After her face is all clean he makes sure to let the living room and the kitchen as tidy as possible before going back to bed.

And yeah, Zoë’s been pretty stressed lately but gestures like this make everything so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
